


Late Night Delight

by bookskitten



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Sexual Tension idk, cam boy!Chat Noir, ignore the random title lol, marinette says she is totally doing it just for the challenge but then...., sin? sin, virtual sex whadapp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: Marinette wasn't the one to refuse a challenge. Never. It doesn't matter the challenge implies a private chatroom and a cam boy. Marinette wasn't about to refuse it. But hell knows she didn't expect to enjoy it that much either.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the prompts I got on tumblr for cam boy chat noir or cam girl ladybug and well, here we are. My other prompts are waaayyy too short to be stand alone, but this one works. My smut isn't the best, but I tried.
> 
> You can come visit me on tumblr. My url is marinette-buginette

Adrien honestly didn’t remember how this started. No, literally he didn’t remember. He was pretty convinced he make an account on that site while drunk and sad. Seriously, his brain, in drowned in sadness and expensive wine said ‘hey, why don’t you become a cam boy, you are handsome enough for people to pay to see you get naked’. And he actually did it. What possessed him to actually keep the whole thing on? A feeling of extreme confidence and sexiness that he had the nerve to display only while wearing a mask. The mask was part of the appeal sure, though Adrien wore it at first because the last thing he needed was pictures or videos of Adrien Agreste doing cam work. That would have been a scandal he would never get out of. 

(Well, he would have gotten out of it, when his father would have killed him and feed his corpse to ashera cats for bringing shame upon the family name.)

So he kept a mask on and the nickname of Chat Noir and just kept doing it. It was surprisingly fun and he had to admit it really gave him a confidence boost and just a feeling of freedom overall. He was getting mostly naked for cameras anyway these days, but the difference between modeling and chatting was that he was actually enjoying the later. So he put his mask and clothes on, turned the laptop on and smirked.

Showtime.

\----------------------

Marinette decided she isn't playing poker ever again in her damn life. No, wait. She maybe would play poker again, cause she wrecked all the other players and got all the money. She won't get victory-drunk with Alya and make stupid bets with her again. Honestly, accepting to do a video chat was the worst dare she could say yes to. But there was no way she was backing off from it. No way. Only to see the smug 'you can't doooo it, Mari can't actually do it' grin off Alya's face. One does not give Marinette Dupain-Cheng a challenge and expects her to not do it.

(She can't believe she will actually pay money to see a dick. It better be a damn good dick.)

Fifteen minutes later Marinette found herself in a private chat room. And well, the person on the other side wasn't exactly what she expected. She expected a handsome guy. Which he was, at a first look. She didn't expect the black mask, though. And in all honestly and probably ignorance, she didn't expect him to be fully dressed either. Well the faster they start, the faster they finish.

>   
>  **_LadyLuck:_ >stong Hi!  
>  **  
> 

>   
>  **_ChatNoir:_** Hello there my lady. How can I entertain you on this fine evening?  
> 

He smiled at the camera and Marinette's eyebrows shot up. She saw men trying to pull charming with a dash of wicked smiles before and frankly, they all failed miserably. Until now. Marinette could have probably just keep staring at him, but then she realized she should give an answer.

>   
>  **_LadyLuck:_** Just do what you know.  
> 

She wondered if that was too dry for an answer. Truth to be told, she had no idea what she was supposed to request. Isn't like she was doing this to get off, so she had no special requirement. Chat flashed her a smirk before getting up. Marinette waited for clothes to come flying off, but it wasn't what happened. Instead, he kept staring at the camera as he rolled the sleeves of his black shirt up. Marinette inhaled. The move itself was not sexual at all, though, Marinette always found sleeves rolled up to make almost anyone more attractive. But this man just made her blush with that move. He looked at the camera in a sultry way as he slowly stretched his hands, showcasing his arm muscles. Then he casually sat back in the chair, trailing his fingers over his neck and undoing the first button of his shirt. Marinette felt the blush spreading over her cheeks. This was ridiculous, he didn't even get undressed and yet, Marinette felt more turned on that she had in months. Maybe it was the fact that black looked so good on him. Or the messy blond hair that looked incredibly good on him. Or those green eyes that seemed to be in a constant state of 'let me undress you and make love to you all night long.'

>   
>  **_LadyLuck:_** Never in my life had I thought rolling your sleeves up could be erotic.  
> 

>   
>  **_LadyLuck:_** (Btw I really love the details in your shirt's buttons, that's some great craft right there)  
> 

>   
>  **_ChatNoir:_** I'm honored you think so, My Lady  
> 

>   
>  **_ChatNoir:_** (I have a soft spot for little details in clothing)  
> 

>   
>  **_ChatNoir:_** Shall I continue the little show?  
> 

>   
>  **_LadyLuck:_** Please.  
> 

He smirked smugly, then winked at the camera. He started slow, running a hand through his hair. Then, he run his right hand over his face, slowly, as if he was trying to rub the sleep away from his eyes. Only to lick along his index finger as his hand was going lower, down his neck, finally reaching his buttons. He obviously liked to take his time as he undid every button almost painfully slow. Marinette felt a wave of heat rush across her face and neck. Ah, she knew the type. Taking everything so annoyingly slow, only to make you squirm and be so starved for contact, for touch and for release. Damn, if only he was in the room with her she'd show him how one simply doesn't pull that trick on Marinette Dupain-Cheng and gets out of it unpunished. But for all that was worth, she was enjoying the show.

He was running his fingers over his bare skin every time he let go of yet another button. It was a very nice chest and an even better stomach. Lean yet strong muscles. And the small trail of blond hair that disappeared under the dark jeans making her mind wonder. Just like the v lines. Marinette sighed in delight. He was a visual treat. Her attention was drawn back to his face and she was almost taken aback by the smug smirk. He looked as if she knew exactly what was going through her mind. He licked his lips tentatively then he got up, taking the shirt off in the process. He began to stretch again and flex, changing his position often enough to give her a show of his abs, arms and back muscles. Marinette would lie if she said she wasn't getting hotter with every minute. The redness already covered her cheeks and neck, but Marinette did her best to keep herself in control. Honestly.

Chat looked at the camera just then. It was an intense look. His gaze was piercing through the screen and Marinette almost felt like he was right here, with her, promising with his eyes how good he will fuck her. Marinette felt her mouth go dry as he started to undo his belt. Just as with every move before, he took his time going through every notch while he kept his lust-filled eyes on the camera, and automatically staring into Marinette’s soul. With a wink, he pulled the belt off and opened the button of his jeans. Marinette gulped as he hooked his fingers in the band of the jeans. And when he let his jeans fall to the floor, Marinette gave up on any false pretense. She was turned on. No reason to deny it anymore. Chat sat back down while Marinette appreciated how good the black briefs looked on him.

>   
>  **_ChatNoir:_** You are surprisingly quite my lady. Aren't you enjoying the show?  
> 

>   
>  **_LadyLuck:_** Au contraire. I'm just enjoying the visual feast.  
> 

>   
>  **_ChatNoir:_** Would you like it to be more than just visual?  
> 

>   
>  **_LadyLuck:_** ... I'm listening.  
> 

>   
>  **_ChatNoir:_** I have a microphone, in case you want to hear my voice.  
> 

Marinette looked at the small smirk he was showing, obviously confident she would be up for it. He winked at her again. God, those winks were messing with her brain. She wanted to hear his voice, but it could be a total disappointment. Okay, no. No way someone looking like that had a nonattractive voice. It would be a waste of everything.

>   
>  **_LadyLuck:_** I'm all ears.  
> 

She already has the volume of her laptop turned on so she just laid back in her chair, biting her lip in anticipation as Chat brought the microphone close to him.

_"Bonsoir, my lady. I hope you are enjoying this fine evening we get to spend together."_

Marinette melted. She let her head fall on her desk as she moaned loudly. She expected his voice to be attractive but that... that was more that she could ever hope or fantasize about. She couldn't even think some proper words to describe it. It was... sex. Yes, that was it. So deep, and sultry and just pure sex turning on every hormone in her body.

>   
>  **_LadyLuck:_** Please, keep talking.  
> 

__

"Of course. Anything for a wonderful lady such as yourself."

__

Marinette was glad she was sitting, cause her legs just turned to jelly. God, was it even possible to be this attracted to a voice? It shouldn't be humanly possible to be that good looking and have such a sinful voice. Looking at the screen again Marinette noticed he was having that look again. That 'I'm gonna fuck you so good you'll forget your own name' look. Oh, how she craved that right now. Biting her lip, Marinette slid her hand down her stomach and in the band of her panties.

 _"You are so quite, my lady. I almost feel like you aren't really enjoying this."_ he licked his lips slowly as Marinette continued to toy with herself as she enjoyed the double show. _"But I think I know better what's going on right now. I think this is very... pleasurable for you."_

Marinette moaned loudly at the sound of his laugh. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Honestly, she could barely remember what happened in the next fifteen minutes. Between the wonderful visual of Chat's fingers running all over his skin and slipping inside his briefs and the orgasmic sound of his voice echoing from the speakers, Marinette was convinced she was put in some sort of blissful trance of sexual satisfaction. She could barely remember anything aside from the waves of pleasure washing over her again and again, a deep voice teasing her and green eyes piercing her soul. She moaned loudly as she came, going limp against the back of her chair, her eyes closing for a couple of seconds, enough to make her wonder if it was possible to go into a coma because of an orgasm. When she gathered herself enough, she glanced at her screen again. Chat was sitting comfortably in his chair with a satisfied grin on his face, obviously knowing what was going on with her. With trembling hands, Marinette typed.

>   
>  **_LadyLuck:_** Well, this was an amazing experience. Say, can I hire you again sometime?  
> 

He smiled at her, his green eyes glimmering with something she couldn't quite place.

>   
>  **_ChatNoir:_** It would be my pleasure, my lady.  
> 


End file.
